


With Good Grace

by triste



Series: The one where Victor is ridiculous and Yurio saves the day a lot [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Otabek Altin, Omega Verse, Yuuri is a beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: It’s the filthiest thing he’s ever heard, and it’s come from *Katsudon* of all people.





	

Title: With Good Grace  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yuri on Ice  
Pairing: Yuri/Otabek, background Victor/Yuuri  
Rating: PG-13  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

And now it's time for a random side story that sits somewhere between the events in [the one where Victor is ridiculous and Yurio saves the day a lot](http://archiveofourown.org/series/635807) series only with a Yurio/Otabek flavour this time because why not. Enjoy. <3  
~~

It’s almost time for the off-season to start, and that means it’s almost time for Otabek to head home. Yuri wants to hang out more, but Otabek is adamant about leaving on schedule.

“I’m due for a break,” is the only explanation he offers.

“Well, yeah,” says Yuri, still vaguely offended by the refusal to stick around longer. “We all are.”

Otabek clears his throat discreetly. “I meant from suppressants.” 

Yuri doesn’t get it at first, and then he does, face going red as he mutters, “Shit. Fuck. Sorry, man.”

Things get very awkward after that. Yuri tries to change the subject to something less embarrassing, but quickly runs out of topics for them to talk about. Otabek doesn’t seem upset, but he’s also more reticent than usual. It gives Yuri the feeling he should have handled the situation better than he actually did, which is why he goes to someone who he knows won’t laugh or make fun of him.

“Without being too gross and TMI, what was it like having your heats before Victor?” 

Katsudon looks surprised by the question. He really shouldn’t be considering how familiar he is with Yuri’s lack of tact and general bluntness, but then again, he’s also a pretty private person even with those who are closest to him, unlike Victor, who willingly shares details about his sex life to anyone willing to listen.

“You don’t have to answer if it’s too weird to talk about,” Yuri eventually backtracks. “I was kind of curious.”

“They were nothing out of the ordinary, really,” Katsudon replies. “I mostly cried and ate a lot. Well, when I wasn’t...” He trails off, shrugging his shoulders with a blush. “You know.”

Yuri snorts. “So like normal, basically.”

Katsudon’s wry smile is more of a wince. “Only more miserable and intense.” He raises his hands at Yuri’s alarm, adding, “It’s not painful or anything, just...” 

“Lonely?” Yuri prompts, trying to help him along. “Isolating?” 

“Desperate,” is what Katsudon settles on. “When all your body wants is to be mated and all you want is to be stuffed full of cock.” He claps a hand to his mouth and turns away in horror, probably wishing he could erase the last ten seconds of their conversation. “Forget I ever said that. Also, never bring this topic up again.”

But Yuri thinks of nothing else afterwards, of course, because there’s no way he’s getting those words out of his head again. It’s the filthiest thing he’s ever heard, and it’s come from *Katsudon* of all people.

Does Otabek get like that too when he’s in heat? Yuri can’t imagine it. He’s not sure if he wants to.

His traitorous subconscious brain is more than happy to provide the sordid details for him, however, and having to do laundry first thing in the morning just because his body decided to get horny without his permission makes his bad mood even lousier.

He tries blaming his troubles on Katsudon, but that doesn’t work, because it’s not even his fault. It’s Yuri’s for asking such a stupid question, and now he’ll never be able to look him in the eye again without thinking dirty thoughts.

As usual, Katsudon has the worst timing ever. He’s also apparently psychic, because why else would he have chosen the exact moment Yurio is beating himself up for making bad life decisions to send a message to his phone? Yuri is tempted to push the delete button without reading what it says first, dead set on ignoring Katsudon for the rest of his life, or at least the next few weeks, but he’s glad he doesn’t. It makes following the advice it contains totally worth it when Yuri sees Otabek off at the airport.

“Take this with you,” he says, shoving one of his favourite hoodies in Otabek’s direction. 

It feels kind of wrong to give someone dirty clothing as a present, and the part of him that still remembers his manners thinks he should at least have washed it first, but Katsudon promised it would be okay, and that Otabek would appreciate having something with his scent on it.

“Sorry if it stinks,” Yuri continues, more to cover his discomfort than anything else. “I just thought it’d be useful for your – you know, with the thing.”

“With my heat,” Otabek clarifies, and the barely-there smile on his face makes Yuri go even redder. “Thanks. It’ll help.”

He folds the hoodie carefully, almost reverently, and rests his cheek against it for a minute, eyes closed. Yuri’s chest grows tight all of a sudden. It’s the same sensation he gets when he hoovers up a bowl full of borscht too fast only better.

Happiness, it turns out, feels a lot like heartburn.

“Call me when you’re done,” he says, and that’s the last they see of each other again until their next Facetime conversation. 

To Yuri’s disappointment, Otabek looks fine. He looks *normal*. Has he been in heat at all? What does he smell like right now? Argh. Any more of this and he’ll start turning into a pervert. 

“I didn’t expect to hear from you so soon.” It’s only been four days since they exchanged texts. 

Otabek raises an eyebrow. “Why did you think you’d be waiting any longer for a response?”

Yuri is just as confused. “Katsudon’s heats usually last at least a week. One time it lasted nine whole days. We all thought Victor was actually going to die.”

He remembers Mila crashing through the doors of the cafeteria far too well with a “holy shit have you seen the news?” and everyone freaking the fuck out to TV footage of Victor being lifted into the back of an ambulance while Katsudon sobbed inconsolably by his side.

He also remembers Yakov’s reaction to finding Victor hooked up to an IV drip not because he was ill or injured, but because Katsudon had been too fucking fertile for his own good, and how he’d been hospitalised too for the night after his blood pressure reading soared to infinity and beyond. 

They practically had to peel Katsudon off the floor from where he’d been grovelling out apologies while Victor tagged his selfies with things like #noregrets and #bestsexever, and Yakov never noticed one of his brood had gone missing until he’d finished staving off a heart attack.

“Where the hell is Georgi?”

Yuri, the only one who’d bothered paying attention, said, “He kept going on about the angel of death, so they mistook him for the chaplain and carted him off to the geriatric ward to pray for their decrepit souls.”

It shouldn’t have been possible for Mila to find any more hilarity from the whole ridiculous situation, but she had to go and prove them wrong by laughing so hard she was sick.

“I’M DISOWNING ALL OF YOU!” Yakov screamed as the nurse jammed a sedation needle into him over the sound of Mila’s projectile vomiting, to which Yuri replied with a bored, “Can I go home now?”

“Wow,” says Otabek back in the present. “Your rinkmates are really something.”

“Yeah,” Yuri agrees darkly. “Really fucking stupid.”

“And so is Yuuri Nikiforov.” Otabek shakes his head in disbelief. “Nine days?”

Once again Yuri experiences the strange sense of disconnect that tends to accompany the clash of expectations with reality. “That’s not normal?” He kind of figured as much, but then again, it’s not like he’s had much experience with any omega other than Victor’s. 

“Most heats tend to last between three and five days,” says Otabek, which Yuri really should have remembered from health class at school. “Your Katsudon, however, would appear to be the exception.”

That settles it. Katsudon is officially a freak. Yuri feels kind of stupid for using this guy as the standard when he’s very obviously not. He’s also feeling just a tiny bit daunted by him now that he knows his sex drive is insane enough to land people in the hospital. 

“I’m glad you’re not abnormal,” he tells Otabek sincerely.

It’s clumsy as far as compliments go, but Otabek accepts it with good grace anyway.

~~

The next time they meet up is when Otabek travels to St Petersburg for training, and although he’s been allocated temporary accommodation in the dorms, Yuri still wants to invite him to his room while he’s here. That means cleaning it properly since the first time he moved in rather than shoving all his crap either under the bed or in the back of his wardrobe, because for some strange reason, he feels like he’s important to make a good impression. 

Everything needs to be perfect for Otabek’s arrival, which is why it bothers Yuri when he notices his other dormmates’ scents from down the hall. He’d never paid much attention before, but now it’s starting to piss him off. This is his territory, dammit and it should smell only of him, not the people he trains with. He sees too much of them every day as it is, so why should he have to put up with their assault on the rest of his senses outside of that? 

He wouldn’t have to if he had his own apartment, he realises suddenly, wondering why the thought has only just occurred to him. He’s old enough to move out and be more independent, after all, even if he still makes Yakov handle everything for him. He’ll be fine. It’d work out somehow.

Mila sticks her head around the door, not bothering to knock as usual, and Yuri nearly jumps out of his skin when she gives him the biggest shit-eating grin. “Hmm? What’s this?”

“Mind your own business,” Yuri snaps. “And get the fuck out while you’re at it.”

She actually does as she’s told for once, and Yuri has to chase after her when he figures out her intentions. His premonition turns out to be right – of course it does, Mila never keeps her mouth shut when she’s got something this good to humiliate him with – because she makes a beeline for the rink before he can catch up.

“Oh my god, you guys!” she yells, waving her hands wildly as though her voice alone wasn’t piercing enough to get everybody’s attention. “Yuri is trying to attract a mate!”

The split second of being torn between wanting to murder Mila in cold blood and wanting to turn tail and run from the embarrassment proves fatal when Georgi, who’s closest, is the first to offer his congratulations by crushing Yuri to his chest in a manly embrace.

“At last,” he says tearfully. “The light of love has shone its blessing on our youngest team member. I’m so happy for you, child.”

“I’m nearly eighteen!” Yuri growls, not that it makes any difference because everyone else jostles to pinch his cheeks and tell him how adorable he is.

He tries to complain about it to Otabek, but the words get stuck in his mouth and his brain short circuits instead because Otabek is – oh fuck – *wearing his hoodie*, the one that Yuri gave him for his heat, and it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen in his life.

“Are you trying to kill me?” he chokes out. 

Otabek’s expression remains as bland as ever. “You don’t like it?”

Yuri fucking *loves* it, which is why he forgets all about showing off his room to demonstrate what an amazing alpha he is who can tidy and organise and everything, and offers up the ultimate item of clothing in his collection with shaking hands and eager eyes.

“Wear this too,” he pleads, because he has a burning need to have Otabek clad in leopard print right *now* or else he’ll – he’s not sure – die, probably.

Otabek humours him, and Yuri takes at least five hundred photos with his cell phone.

“Fuck, you look badass. Here, try this one next.”

He’s starting to act like Victor, and the scary thing is that he doesn’t even *care*. He always thought Victor being turned on by Katsudon dressed in his his outfits was just Victor being a moron, but now Yuri *totally* gets the appeal. He also wants Otabek to model more of his clothes, but Victor kills his excitement by phoning to invite him for dinner.

“Not now, old man, I’m busy.”

He’s barely finished hanging up when Victor’s idiot husband calls instead. “Are you sure you won’t come over? I’m making katsudon.”

“Ugh, *fine*.”

The meal goes better than expected. Victor embarrasses him, of course, because he’s an asshole and that’s what he does best, but Yuri gets to show off his awesome chopstick wielding skills and promises to teach Otabek how to use them too. 

Because Otabek is polite and well mannered, unlike Yuri, he offers to clear away the dishes.

“You’re a guest,” Katsudon says, but he’s impressed all the same by Otabek’s attentiveness. “Besides,” he adds, staring pointedly back at the dinner table, “this is Victor’s job.”

Victor pretends not to hear him.

“Please,” Otabek insists. “Allow me to help.” 

Yuri sneaks a photo of them standing by the sink together, but he isn’t quick or subtle enough about it to escape Victor’s attention. He notices a lot of things when he’s not busy trying to ignore them, and it’s actually more annoying than him being an embarrassment. 

“I could have got the camera if you wanted to take pictures,” says Victor innocently. “You know, since Otabek is apparently going to be part of the family.”

Yuri recoils. “No he’s not. What are you even talking about?”

“Mila said you’ve been trying to attract him by making a nest.”

Yuri flails around in denial while Katsudon gives Otabek one his usual airheaded smiles.

“Good for you,” he says.

“Thanks,” Otabek replies with a solemn nod. “Incidentally, I heard you once went into heat for nine whole days.”

Katsudon’s smile freezes on his face as Victor’s lights up in anticipation.

“Would you like to hear all about it?”

“NO!” both Yuris shriek in unison, but Victor goes conveniently deaf once again.


End file.
